gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ushi
Ushi is a minor character appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Ushi is a young (self-described handsome) Chinese man found in The Diamond Casino & Resort. He was added in The Diamond Casino Update along with eleven other unique pedestrians each with their own set appearance and several lines of dialogue. Ushi's Quotes ;At high roller roulette *"They told you I was VIP right? No big deal, just checking, you know." *"No photos, I was never here, ok?" *"Ok I have a threeway with Paris and Shanghai in 15. You'll like them, they're nice girls." *"This is in my calendar as 'Marketing presentation'" *"You should see the casinos in Macau, sick bro" *"If they let me put a million on red, I swear I'll do it." *"Yeah DJ, spin that shit." *"I am so pumped." *"All right, let's make this interesting " *"C'mon people, I thought this was for the high rollers." ;At high roller 3-card poker *"I was in Las Venturas last year. Man, that was a bad expense report." *"I learned all my English from the movies bro, for real. And I had a tutor." *"You can smell the money in here. I mean for real, those dollar bills get stinky yo." *"My dad wants to buy half of Los Santos, so I might be your landlord next year." *"The property developers out here are so annoying. I bought a hotel just to shut one up yesterday." *"I lost 10K yesterday. I wasn't even at the casino, just dropped it somewhere haha." *"I think I saw one of the contestants from Fame or Shame in here. I love that show!" *"I love this city Yo. Vinewood, I've seen every movie." *"I just want to say, big respect to the table." *"I know the owner, Mr Cheng, he and my father go way back." *"If anyone calls asking for a handsome Chinese man named Ushi, you haven't seen him." ;At Inside Track *"Gambling really is the best thing about America." *"I forgot which one I bet on." *"There's a saying in China, a little gambling is good for the health but too much can drive you mad. So, guess I must be crazy! Haha!" *"I'm over here buying property for my father, sooo boring." *"Who needs fresh air when you've got a TV." *"It's OK, you're only about fifty years behind in technology." *"There's a horse called 'Creepy Dennis'. I should buy that for my brother-in-law." *"I used to have a racehorse called 'Billionaire Dropout'. My father didn't find it funny." *"I think I own some of these." *"I hit this place up every time I'm in town." He is Chinese and specifically mentions the casinos in and previously vising Las Venturas. He is young and wears a dark grey suit with a Chinese collar, a white shirt and loose black tie. He wears black-framed glasses. He claims to have learned all his English from watching Vinewood movies despite having a tutor. He is a property investor as is his father who is also an old associate of a Mr. Cheng. He is usually found at the high roller tables playing roulette or poker. He owns a yellow Tempesta with a custom plate "USH1" which can usually be found parked in the casino parking garage. His character model is unique and named in the game files. Grand Theft Auto V\update\x64\dlcpacks\mpvinewood\dlc.rpf\x64\models\cdimages\peds\mpvinewood.rpf\u_m_y_ushi.ydd Gallery Tempesta-GTAO-USH1.png|Ushi's Tempesta "USH1" in the casino parking garage. Ushi-GTAO-Location-HighRollerPoker.png|Playing poker at the high roller tables. Ushi-GTAO-Location-HighRollerRoulette.png|Playing roulette at the high roller tables. Ushi-GTAO-Location-InsideTrack.png|At the Inside Track. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online